


Dibs

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Disabled Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

Mark yawns, losing interest as the party goes on. Honestly, he isn't even sure why he's here. One minute he was chilling in his bed, pulling up Netflix, and then Jackson was just swooping in like a hurricane with a long string of words and Mark's shoes, and here Mark is. Jackson is sitting next to him, staring intently at the door. Mark wants to inform him that he'll go blind or something of the sort, but he's been looking at the door too.

They have a game going on considering the both of them are bored. So, they've decided to call dibs on the first individual of interest to enter the door. So far, there hasn't been anyone Mark wants to even have conversation with. That fact isn't a big deal considering Mark isn't much of a talker in the first place.

"Dude, I don't think anyone's coming in," Jackson says, looking down at his drink. Mark's about to say something but fate is determined to prove Jackson wrong because the door opens. Mark doesn't even realize it's him calling out "Dibs!" until Jackson groans. The person who just walked into the party stops moving and looks around, taking in the large room. Mark takes the time to take the guy in.

Mark recognizes him, of course he does. Im Jaebum is the star forward on the soccer team and the school's lone wolf. He only hung out with Park Jinyoung and that seemed more forced on his end if his sullen expression all the time meant anything. 

Mark just thought that was his default face considering he's never heard Jaebum actually talk. Ever. And Mark has had several classes with the guy. Not a single word has passed those very kissable lips in Mark's presence.

Today, Jaebum is wearing an impossibly tight black T-shirt with dark jeans. It only makes his golden skin tone more pronounced and Mark's half in lust already. It doesn't help that he's been crushing on Jaebum since the guy sat down next to him in their science class last semester. 

He didn't say anything then, just bowed with a little tip of his head and proceeded to pull out his notebook. Mark's never heard Jaebum's voice, but he knows he has amazing penmanship.

Mark gets up, because obviously he's gotten dibs, and makes his way over. Jaebum has gotten over his confusion and has disappeared off into the kitchen. Behind him, Mark hears Jackson call dibs and he's confused until he realizes that Park Jinyoung is here, Jackson's crush of the century. 

Mark's pretty sure Jinyoung knows Jackson likes him, the guy seems to know everything, but Jackson has this issue of avoiding his crushes like he's allergic. He can flirt with any and everything else, but when he's faced with someone he actually likes, the kid turns into a roadrunner, fleeing like a deer.

Mark ignores all that though. Instead, he finds Jaebum in the kitchen. The guy isn't drinking alcohol, instead, he's found a 2-liter of Sprite and is working on drinking it all. He's also found the finger foods and has pulled it closer to where he's sitting, eyeing anyone who got too close. Mark thinks that's adorable and proceeds to sit next to him.

At first, Jaebum doesn't acknowledge his presence, like, at all. Then, he looks up and notices him. Mark waits for a moment, wondering if Jaebum's going to say anything. But he doesn't. Instead, he nods and slides the plate a little closer, offering some to Mark. Well, that's a start.

Mark picks up one of the macarons, eyeing it carefully. It's white and soft and Mark's pretty sure it's handmade despite the perfection of it. When he bites into it, he learns that it's vanilla. Jaebum's watching him with this hawk-like intensity. 

Mark doesn't know why until he realizes that Jaebum hasn't tasted the vanilla and is trying to figure out if Mark'll die from it. Aware that he's still breathing, Jaebum grabs a vanilla one for himself and eats it.

It goes like this for a good two plates of the sweets before Mark realizes he hasn't introduced himself. It's not very odd for him considering Mark can just, not talk, for a very long time. Being Jackson's best friend, among other circumstances, makes it easy for him to genuinely listen to any and every word his friend says. Of course, as best friends, Jackson listens to Mark too, Mark just doesn't talk as much, unless it's about astrology, then Mark's got an entire arsenal of words.

"I'm Mark, by the way, Mark Tuan," Mark says. Jaebum blinks at Mark's words, looks up at him like he's forgotten he was there, which Mark knows he hasn't, because Jaebum's carefully watched Mark every time he picked a macaron. Mark's starting to wonder if Jaebum doesn't actually trust the food despite hoarding it the moment he sat down. At least he's sharing with Mark, that's something.

Jaebum doesn't actually say anything to Mark, just nods and goes back to what he's doing. Mark's beginning to wonder if Jaebum's not interested, because he still hasn't said anything. Then, after a moment, Jaebum pulls out his cellphone, a sleek golden Samsung. 

He looks at Mark for a moment then looks back down, typing with one thumb considering he's holding a half bitten raspberry macaron in his other hand. Mark doesn't think Jaebum actually likes that flavor, but since he's eaten it, he's decided to finish it.

Finally, Jaebum nods, Mark has no idea what he's nodding at, but then he turns the phone around so Mark can see the screen. The redhead squints a little at the brightness, but eventually he sees the words.

**It's nice to meet you. I'm Jaebum. You can call me JB.**

Mark stares at the words for a very long time before he looks at Jaebum. He knows it's loud in here, but he'd be able to hear Jaebum speak. A thought is floating up to Mark's head, but he doesn't want to jump to conclusions. However, he feels like it'd be in his best interest to get some things established.

"Are you mute?" Mark asks, keeping his tone light. He doesn't want Jaebum to be offended or anything. Jaebum watches him for a long moment before shaking his head and turning the phone back around. Mark waits patiently as he types and then eyes the phone when Jaebum turns it back around.

**Close. Deaf.**

Oh. _Oh_. That actually made a lot of sense. Mark nodded and Jaebum did the same, putting his phone down on the counter, keeping it unlocked. He finishes the raspberry macaron before looking at the plate. Mark watches him poke the other raspberry macarons to Mark's side of the plate before grabbing a chocolate one. Jaebum seems to like those.

Carefully, Mark taps Jaebum's arm, getting his attention. Jaebum turns, gaze heading straight for Mark's mouth, and how hadn't Mark noticed that? Instead of face-palming, or anything else that could be ridiculous, Mark lifts his hands.

 _Sorry for not noticing._ He signs. Jaebum seems surprised and then he smiles, and it is definitely the most attractive thing Mark's ever seen. Then again, he is a serious teeth guy. And Jaebum has amazing teeth.

 _You sign_. It wasn't a question and Mark nods, reaching up to tap his ears. Jaebum notices and he looks surprised.

 _I got the worst fever when I was seven. When it went away, so did my hearing._ Mark signs and Jaebum nods in understanding.

 _Car accident when I was ten._ Jaebum signs and Mark hums. 

_I've never seen you with hearing aids._ Mark signs and Jaebum's smile gets a little sheepish. Mark thinks it's the cutest thing ever when Jaebum rubs at the back of his neck.

 _It's really uncomfortable. Jinyoung knows sign language, so it's easier._ He signs.

 _I felt that way too, but my doctor got some that worked better._ Mark signs, turning his head. Jaebum looks and Mark is surprised when he feels warm fingers touching the lobe of his ear. He shivers a little but Jaebum doesn't notice. Instead, he pulls back with a smile.

 _Red. Suits you._ He signs and Mark smiles. Jaebum seems to like his smile.

 _Can you talk?_ Mark signs, actually curious. He knows that in their situation, they can, but he could be wrong. Disabilities come in very different forms.

 _I can, I just can't tell how loud I'm being so,_ Jaebum trails off and Mark nods in understanding. That's usually how he is in the morning, before coffee.

They stay in the kitchen the entire party, munching on the macarons and just signing to each other. Eventually, the party winds down to a close and the macarons are gone. Jaebum looks a little put out by this which makes Mark laugh a little. He knows Jaebum can't hear it, but he sees it and he seems amused.

 _Can we exchange numbers?_ Mark signs, tilting his head. Jaebum nods immediately and grabs his phone. They switch and it's only a matter of minutes before they're returning the phones. If Jaebum's fingers brush against Mark's, neither of them say anything.

They sign their goodbyes and then go their separate ways. Mark can't wait to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark actually sees Jaebum the very next day, a Sunday. Jaebum is sitting inside a cafe when Mark enters and Mark makes his order before making his way over. Jaebum sees him coming and he smiles. Mark takes a seat and returns the smile.

 _"Hey,"_ Mark says, signing as well.

 _"Hey yourself,"_ Jaebum replies and Mark is stunned. He hadn't expected to hear Jaebum's voice and now that he has, he never wants Jaebum to be quiet again. Jaebum's voice is very soothing to listen to, all honeyed and warm.

 _"Wearing your aids today?"_ Mark asks. Jaebum nods and turns his head. They're the normal kind, and kind of clunky. Mark feels bad for him, remembering when he was younger and he had to wear those until he'd got some fitted to his ear.

 _"I can give you my doctor's number,"_ Mark offers. Jaebum laughs and Mark decides he loves the sound of it. Seriously, he wishes he would've talked to Jaebum sooner.

 _"Sure. Thanks for signing, it gets pretty hard for me,"_ Jaebum admits.

 _"Of course! I understand. I usually don't even speak until after I've had three cups of coffee,"_ Mark says and Jaebum laughs again.

They actually end up spending a lot more time together than Mark had expected. Jaebum's a really nice guy although he does look intimidating and bored with the world at first. The whole sullen thing seems to just be his default because Jaebum's really interesting and up beat.

When they go their separate ways, Mark has given Jaebum his doctor's number because he knows how annoying the hearing aids Jaebum wears can be. Jaebum gives him this breathtaking smile when he does it too. Mark feels like he's floating on air when he goes about his day, and nothing can bring him down throughout the entire thing.

 

After that, he doesn't see Jaebum in person for a good week. They text like crazy though, about the silliest things. Jaebum, despite his expressions, seems quite childlike in most things.

 **Pluto's a planet.** Jaebum sent him this particular text one day followed by two alien emoticons and several prayer hand emoticons. It shouldn't be funny, but Mark's a giggling mess for a good two minutes.

 **My cat just gave me a dead squirrel. I'm proud that she caught something so big, but I'm also heavily grossed out.** Mark is in the library when he gets this text and he covers his mouth before he just starts laughing.

 **Be proud. This means she loves you.** Mark texts back. He puts his phone down but keeps it close. He's taken his hearing aids out so he can focus, but he doesn't want to miss any texts from Jaebum. It helps that his phone is on vibrate.

 **I should've gotten a bunny. All I gotta do is push their head down softly and feed them carrots and then boom! I'm the leader.** Jaebum replies a few minutes later with some crying emoticons attached. If anyone would've told Mark, before the party, that Jaebum used emoticons like it was part of his vocabulary, he would've laughed in their face. Now, he just thinks it's adorable.

 

When he does see Jaebum again, Jaebum doesn't see him. Mark's in the music building, purely here for the closest bathroom, when he hears it: singing. Of course Mark has to figure out where it's coming from, and next thing he knows, he's watching Jaebum play the piano.

Jaebum is sitting behind a beautiful baby grand, playing carefully but beautifully. His voice is beautiful and full, something unique that Mark will definitely be able to point out anywhere. He doesn't even notice Jinyoung's in there until his eyes register movement. Jinyoung is dancing, following the song that Jaebum's singing. Mark watches them for a moment before his bladder reminds him exactly why he's here. He goes, but it's purely against his will.

 **Hey, can you come to the cafe?** Mark gets this text at around nine at night. He actually doesn't mind considering he's exhausted from doing so much homework. His eyes and his hands need a break, so he tells Jaebum he'll be there in ten. Jackson is definitely on a date with Jinyoung, the kid's been gushing about it for weeks. Apparently, Jinyoung approached him. If Jinyoung would've left it up to Jackson, they'd still be skirting around each other. Or rather, Jackson would still be running for the hills every time Jinyoung showed up, which was suspiciously often.

When Mark gets to the cafe, he finds Jaebum curled up sleepily on one of the couches. Mark makes his way over, taking the younger student in. Jaebum's wearing a large hoodie with the hood up. He doesn't look like he's fully awake, but Mark thinks it's adorable. He's wearing basketball shorts and socks, and when Mark looks up again, he finds that Jaebum is blinking owlishly at him.

 _"Hey,"_ Mark says, sitting down.

"Hey yourself," Jaebum replies and Mark is a little surprised when he doesn't sign as he speaks. Then again, Jaebum looks like he's about to take a hardcore nap at any moment. Mark sits down, smiling a little when Jaebum shifts towards him, still taking long, tired blinks.

"Why are you awake?" Mark asks, poking at Jaebum's face. The younger saw it coming so he didn't flinch or anything. Instead, he made sleepy noises and pulled his hood off.

"Wanted to show you," he says and Mark's about to ask what he means until he realizes that there's something blue near Jaebum's ears. So, of course, he looks. He's very surprised to see that Jaebum has new hearing aids. They're slimmer, obviously more comfortable for him and Mark finds himself smiling.

He reaches up to touch and Jaebum relaxes, leaning into him a little. "And you can hear me?" Mark asks. Jaebum nods, turning to smile at him as his finger goes to touch the back of it, where the dial is.

"Uh huh. The other times it was like you were whispering. But now, you're loud and clear. I like it," Jaebum says and Mark finds himself blushing.

"I like your voice too," Mark says. Jaebum smiles and it's actually shy and adorable.

"By the way, Jinyoung told me to ask you something," Jaebum says, running his fingers through his hair as he yawns a little. Mark seriously loves Jaebum's teeth but he doubts that'll help the conversation. Instead, he hums to show he's listening, pleased when Jaebum makes it known he heard him.

"He told me you shouted something at the party, when I walked in. Told me to ask you what you said though," Jaebum says, looking at Mark. He seems even more curious when Mark blinks.

"Um, I may have called dibs," Mark admits. Jaebum blinks a couple times before he smiles.

"Oh?" he asks and Mark nods. Jaebum laughs and before Mark can join him, the younger is leaning over to kiss him. Mark's surprised for all of two seconds before he's kissing back, running his fingers through Jaebum's hair, very careful of the hearing aids. When they pull away, Mark's smiling brightly and Jaebum has this amused, almost lazy smile on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that since that science class," Jaebum says and Mark sucks in a breath, surprised.

"Me too," Mark admits and Jaebum's eyes fill with amusement.

"Well then, let's make up for lost time," Jaebum says, biting his bottom lip. Mark groans, wanting to just kiss Jaebum all over.

"Yes," he agrees, pulling Jaebum closer, "lets."


End file.
